


You Don't, do you?

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Series: Crappy Boyfriend Verse [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Promiscuity, chess in the gardens, cullen and dorian both have their heads up their asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: Dorian feels like he's messed up, again, and Cullen is acting infuriatingly possessive. It's not as if the man has any desire to claim the testy mage, does he?





	

Dorian growled. Of course. Of course something were to happen that cocked everything up. If it wasn't another spat with Bull, it was a scathing letter from his father. The mage scoffed. He had taken solace in his chess games with Cullen, and more often than not, the other man had been his confidante for issues come to pass. Something just had to happen though. And, he supposed, this was his fault as well. It always seemed to be. He wasn't straight enough for his father, he wasn't queer enough for Bull. And now, he wasn't enough for Cullen either. He had thought of the Commander as a friend, someone to grow close to, but it seemed that had been misplaced. They had a row in the gardens instead of their usual game, when Dorian had made mention of his recent dalliance with one of the recruited templars, and how lovely it had been to blow off steam.

\-----

  
"You hardly know that man, and you're...sleeping with him?"

 

Cullen stared at Dorian incredulously. The mages features pulled back into a carefully refined mask, only allowing the faintest sort of confusion to twitch his lips.

 

"I've never needed to know some one to screw them, Commander. Surely you've heard of my reputation by now?" Grey eyes looked at Cullen from under an arched brow, and a well manicured hand slid a chess piece across the board.

 

"I don't give much stock to rumors. Those are better handled by Lady Montilyet." He still stared at Dorian, though he noted the illegal move. He found it somewhat cute that the other thought he was distracted enough, and he thought Dorian cute enough to let him believe that he was getting away with it.

 

  
"Maybe you should, Commander,"

 

"Cullen."

 

" _Commander_ ," Those grey eyes narrowed, and then he continued, "They're absolutely true. I enjoy the company of men, and I do detest going back to an empty bed. Waking up to one isn't horrible though, and I get the satisfaction of a relaxing night, and space to stretch when I wake." He gave a little grin. "It just so happened the most recent person who was curious about the allure of a dashing mage, was one of your templars. If it's any consolation, the sword training that you put them through comes in-"

 

"Enough!" Cullen knocked a few of the chess pieces off the board. "That's enough, Dorian.  You can't keep just-"

 

"Just what? And what concern of it is yours?" The mage was dangerous, and he looked like the viper people suspected him to be. "Why the sudden interest in my life? I would have thought you would have been happy not to have me moping in your office, that I was finally getting around to moving past the hurt that Bull put me through, what with his 'never loving me', stunt." Golden eyes looked affronted, and Cullen opened his mouth to speak,

 

"Of course I'm glad you're not as miserable anymore! But this doesn't seem like a good way of going about things!"

 

"Oh, and you would know about good ways to handle problems?" Dorian stood, and made to storm out, but then he paused and looked back. "Why do you care, all of a sudden, about who shares my bed?" He huffed. "It's not as if you have a desire to be there." Cullen flushed a little, but remained ever stoically silent.  Dorian just shook his head. "I'll be going now. I'm finding myself in desperate need of a drink."

 

\-----

 

Dorian ran a hand through his hair as he sat at the bar, thinking on the conversation previous. Cullen had had no right to question him on his decisions like that. None at all. And quite frankly, he was getting more than a little tired of people thinking they knew what was best for him. It was infuriating. First his father had thought he had known what was best. That clearly hadn't worked out well for either of them. And then The Iron Bull tried to make him believe that he knew what was best, and that ended up in more tears, but less bloodshed. And now here was Cullen, his friend, his companion, trying to tell him that the way he was coping, handling his issues, was a poor decision. Maybe it wasn't the best, but it was his choice to make. His. Not Cullen's. He slid some coin down the counter to Cabot, and had his tankard of the cheap ale refilled, taking a long drag. He pondered the Commander's sudden outburst, and it puzzled him. Cullen didn't have a claim on him, never acted as if he had any intentions other than platonic chess games. He had to admit the slight possessiveness, if it was indeed that, could have been attractive, but it was more aggravating than anything. The combination of the puzzling thoughts and the swill that Ferelden dared to call ale, was starting to hurt his head. Sighing, he finished his glass, and slipped off the stool to retire.

 


End file.
